dungeonsofdredmorfandomcom-20200223-history
Pocket Dimension
The pocket dimension is an exceptionally useful feature added with the launch of the Conquest of the Wizardlands expansion, although a limited version of it is available in the standard game. This one room dimension can be used to store endless amounts of loot. Access to the pocket dimension is gained once the Wizard Keys are found, usually on the first couple floors. Appearance Players without the Wizardlands expansion (or those playing games started before the expansion was installed) will find themselves in a brick room resembling the first level of the dungeon, with four light sources in the middle area of the room. Players with the expansion will find two additional features: a device in the middle of the room allowing the player to customize the appearance of the pocket dimension, and a console on the north wall allowing travel to other dimensions. In addition, the player may interact with the four light sources in the middle of the room to change their appearances. Time Time does not flow in the pocket dimension. Buffs, debuffs, spell cool-downs, health and mana regeneration are paused until returning to the dungeon. Eating, drinking, and spell-casting are not permitted. Crafting, however, is possible, making the pocket dimension the perfect place to store ores, ingots, powders, acids, tools, and other crafty items. Monsters do not spawn in the pocket dimension. Access Players access the pocket dimension by pressing the blue gateway icon in the lower right of the screen. One exits by pressing the gateway again. Entering the dimension takes no time, and when the character leaves, they will be in the exact same situation they were before - same buffs, same monsters, etc. There is a 30 turn cooldown between uses, so care must be taken to not leave before one is ready. Dimension traveling Using the device on the north wall, the player can enter various arcane addresses to access different dimensions. These addresses can be found as glowing graffiti throughout the dungeon. Entering anything other than a valid address will send the player to Diggle Hell., which shows a fleshy red portal. The dimension gate takes on a sparkling black appearance if a valid address was entered and a sparkling red appearance if not, warning the player about the gate's destination. Characters may enter addresses found by other characters, as long as that particular address has not previously been visited by either character. Like the Strange Dimension, there is no emergency exit from either Diggle Hell or the Wizardlands. The player must fight through the level to locate the exit, which appears as a tile charged with blue magical energy. Each Wizardland is similar in difficulty to the level where the address was found. They are also relatively small. Once left the Wizardland becomes unavailable to all characters, so valuable loot should not be left there. Completing a Wizardland will earn the achievement "The Magic of the Wizard's Hangover". List of arcane adresses (per level) Level 1: -Argcracragorpot -Bangunfuzmagewn -Bangzarizgorpok -Binbatwegorjo -Binfurnuzgorjaf -Chrjafizgorcra -Corpkullfurmagjo -Cornchujafkolbel -Cornkullpokakjo -Cronguzakpok -Cyrlechmaggornus -Darpotzangorjaf -Denjalomgorpot -Denkolnggorpor -Denmagseegorzan -Fringnggorzan -Fojorahgorunf -Fokulluzgorcha -Kancrakullgorlech -Kegcrafrogoriloo -Korpzukfrogorcha -Krmkiiewngornuz -Lkizbelgorjo -Lkjalrahgorbel -Lkzanarpakng -Llweewmwagorcha -Llwezukkiigorkii -Mutakbagorcra -Mutchuchagorjal -Naizkiigorunf -Nanokunfakiz -Nanusewngorzan -Negseegormagjo -Nogporomgorlech -Pakakkiiakiz -Pilitfurgorpor -Pilrahfrogorewn -Plchakullgoruz -Pltwemaggorkull -Popotzukgorary -Posbelkiigoruz -Pospotrahgorrah -Twyrhocragorjo -Ukolnusgorlioo -Upotchagorit -Upotpotgoruz -Valpokkullakit -Wkpokitgorkol -Zanititgorba -Zankullzargorzuk -Zechazarargornus -Zeizmaggorit -Zekiiuzakfur -Zptwemaggoruz Level 2: -Argjafwamagnus -Bangkolewnmagbel -Bzatkullommagpot -Chruzkolmagunf -Cornrahwamagit -Corntwenuzmagarp -Croewnitmagcha -Crowatwemaggor -Folioopotmagak -Inbeltwemagrho -Inzarbelmagwa -Kanompotmagit -Kromzarkullmagmag -Llewelechmagmagak -Negakmagmagnuz -Nogakunfmsgbel -Sapzanrhomagcha -Twyakcramagnus -Powmagngarpzar -Zanizkullmagjal Level 3: -Argkullzarkolunf -Bzatfrokiiolit -Croewnmagkoliz -Eykiifrokolkii -Izchapotkolpor -Kannuzukolgor -Korpchulechkolom -Maslechomkoliz -Nangkolrah -Nogseeseekoltwe -Togizuzkolnuz -Togkolpotkolnuz -Togzuknuzmagak -Uzukizkolrho -Valpotzarkolewn -Zoochaliookolit Level 4: -Chrseebelkiilioo -Corpzukmagkolba -Frilechjafkiipor -Inbaarpkiiak -Korptwekolkiiit -Llwebaizkiikol -Mutwaporkiisee -Nogjojokiizuk -Nogjonuzkiifro -Pnufroewnkiirah -Powzarkiijo -Twybelizkiiunf -Wkpokcrakiimag Level 5: -Binngkullkullom -Chrkullfurkullgor -Chrpokbelkullmag -Cyrarpfurkullarp -Frijozarkullfro -Fwbacrakullchu -Kromlechmagkullak -Pakporjokullgor -Pnunuzunfkulluz -Powjoewnkiizar -Ukullchukullewn -Zoobelkullrho Level 6: -Achcraizlioozuk -Bangchaaklioopok -Folioozukchuak -Kyzukzanliooak -Pakjalzarlioonus -Zepokrahlioocha -Zoochabakiitwe Level 7: -Dengorkulllechrah -Izrhobalechuz -Mutjalarplechnus -Pakzukpoklechak -Plwamaglechpor -Pnubaporlechfro Level 8: -Fripotgorngba -Llwechumagewjno -Mutpornuzngnuz Level 11: -Mlojafnuzomfur -Mutlioolioomgor Level 12: -Mascraporpokfro -Pnuzukzarpokkull -Posseelioopokwa -Uzarzarpokom -Wkrahseepokjal Level 13: -Bangbakiipotit -Masfurwapotkull -Pakkiinuspotnuz -Pnurhomagpotrho Level 14: -Banggorporcra -Corpkullakporkol -Cornporchaporrah -Nogseebaporjo -Wkakzukportwe Level 15: -Twyngrahrahcha